My Life
by Knight Pan
Summary: Max is mute and a foster kid. she's moved...again. what happens when she meets Fang? Will he get her to speak again? Or will she keep pushing everyone as far away as possible? Used before I know but still please R
1. Chapter 1

**So, you may call me either Metto or SAW. Or whatever else you want. I don't really care. I'm a socially awkward highschooler so sorry if I seem rude, demanding, crazy, or just plain weird. I don't mean to be...Usually.**

**this is my first fanfic i've let anybody read so congrats total strangers.**

**I Don't own anything except the teachers and the plot.**

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Blackness. It was all I could see as I heard a scream. I curled tightly into a ball as I realized it came from me and I felt pain all over my back. I felt my eyelids droop as I struggled to breath through the black smoke. Right before I passed out I saw a beautiful face, that for all I know could've been an angel, and I felt arms wrap around me and the floor fall away as the darkness consumed me._

I woke up from the memory as I heard the clanging of pans come from the kitchen. I got up and almost collapsed as my knee buckled. I ignored it and stretched from head to toe. I frowned and got dressed into black skinny jeans, a red MSI long sleeved shirt, some black Filas Skele-toes, and a black sweatshirt and put my backpack together for my first day at another school. I brushed my long, dirty blonde hair and put my black ballcap on. I walked downstairs and grabbed a couple pieces of bacon from the plate by the stove. I nodded at Ms. Allgood as she looked at me. I waved bye to her and walked out the door to my 1998 Black Ford F-150.

I got in and went to get some hash browns from the McDonalds on my way to school. I went in and wrote down my order of a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel, 3 hash browns, and a sweet tea and handed it to the lady. She smiled at me and put it in. I paid for it and waited. She gave me my cup to fill and had my food out by the time I was done. I walked out and got in the truck and went on my way. I pulled in the school parking lot and watched as kids filed past. I jumped out and grabbed my backpack. People turned to look at me as I walked by them and I glared back. I walked into the office and put down a paper with my name on it in front of the secretary.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Max. welcome to Camelot High. Here is your schedule and locker. If you need any help finding things just get a teacher or another student to show you." she said, grabbing a piece of paper off her desk.

I nodded and walked out, straight into a brick wall.

"Sorry." It said and I ignored the hand he offered me and got up.

I looked at him for the first time and tried not to base him on his appearance and call him one of the popular kids. I nodded at him and walked past. I had barely felt the hand on my arm when I had him against the wall, my strength and reflexes surprising him, and I heard a guttural growl escape from me. My actions surprised me so much I dropped him and put a hand over my mouth. People had stopped to watch and then parted and stared at me as I ran for the closest exit after I picked up my bag. I ran for the woods and slid down a tree trunk after going just far enough in that I couldn't see the school easily. I hugged my knees and resisted the urge to cry. _Way to make a firstcimpression Max._ I waited for about 5 minutes and walked back, studying my schedule and nibbling on a chocolate bar.

Period Subject Teacher Room

1 chemistry C. Bell 112

2 honors Eng. J. Phibbs 213

3 geometry D. Jacobs 124

4 coed P.E. C. Long gym

5 Lunch n/a Café

6 A.P. Euro L. Adams 234

7 Combat Z. Elliot gym

8 Study Hall S. Long Library

I sighed as I realized it was gonna be a long day. I went to my locker, got out a notebook and pencil, and went to chemistry. Mr. Bell was pretty cool and didn't embarrass me by introducing me. It was over quickly and I walked to English. I sat down in the back and heard someone sit next to me. I looked over slightly and went rigid as I noticed it was the "wall" from earlier. He wore all black and had deep, onyx eyes and black hair. I figured he must be an invisible, because he sat next to the new girl and no one else in their right mind would sit next to a girl that almost killed them. I looked back down as Mr. Phibbs walked in.

"All right people. Take your seats and we'll get started." He said and the seats were filled as a gaggle of girls crowded around the boy in black.

He sat there and ignored the girls as they fawned over him.

"So, everyone. We have a new student. Her name is Maximum Grigori-Ride and I would encourage and expect you to welcome her into Camelot High." Phibbs said. "Max come up front and tell us a little bit about yourself."

I sighed and went up to the empty white board up front. I started writing.

_My name is Max. I'm 17 years old. I don't talk__. I love_

_chocolate and will be eating a bar every second I can. You touch me, I hurt you. You take my chocolate, I hurt you. You take my_

_video games, I hurt you. You leave me alone or are my_

_friend and your safe from pain._

When I was done I pulled a half eaten bar of chocolate out of my pocket and stepped back so that they could read it.

"Okay, thank you Max." He said as I went to sit down. He erased the board and looked up at the class. "okay. Today we will begin reading Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_. At the end of the semester we will be doing presentations about one of 6 subjects I will provide you with at the end of the class. You will either be able to make a video, do a skit, present a power point presentation, or present in front of the class. Each one of these must be at least 3 minutes and may not surpass 10."

Most of the class groaned while I cheered up a little bit. We had already done this in my old school and I still had my project. I had done my project on Puck.

When class was over a guy stopped me at the door. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey. I'm Jonah." He said and I gave him a look that clearly said, _and you're telling me this why?_

"Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe a movie Friday night?" He asked.

I shook my head No and glared at him. He recoiled and I smiled slightly as I walked around him. I took out another bar of chocolate and ate it as I walked to Geometry. When I got there it was unsurprisingly horrible as I suffered through sines, cosines, and tangents and their inverse.

I was happy when P.E. came along. It was one of my best subjects because it involved one of my favorite things, exercise. When you run and feel the healthy burn in your legs then as you keep running the pain subsides and your mind goes blenk and you have no cares in the world. When you play a game like basketball, matball, or soccer and your team wins. The rush you feel as you're jumping off a cliff and into the ocean.

So I get to the gym and follow all the other girls to the locker room. I grab my clothes and head into one of the showers so that I can change without anyone asking me about my scars. I pull up my hair into a pony tail and walk out into the gym dressed in black, knee length gym shorts and a red t-shirt. They were the school colors and reminded me of Batman and Robin. Mostly Robin.

The coach told me where to sit as everyone got into their spots on the floor. We stretched and they took us outside to the track. They told us to run 3 laps then get a drink.

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

I started out slow, going with the crowd then pushed forward at the 2nd lap and was at the front in seconds. I felt a healthy burn develop but by the beginning of the 3rd lap it had diminished almost completely. I slowed down and heard someone come up behind me. The person came up beside me and I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was the boy in black. I pushed forward again and smiled as he stayed with me. I was always up for some competition and it looked like I would get it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short it looked longer on microsoft.**

**Anyway, there's a little blue button underneath this. Please click it and tell me anything and everything about the story that will help me get better at writing. (It's called constructive criticism people) R&R people. R&R.**

**Thanks! Happy Mother's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of you that reviewed or favorited especially

I'm sorry for not updating sooner and it may not be an excuse to some people but I've had major writer's block and typing is hard on my attention span.

I'll try to update sooner from now on. Enjoy!

-Shallon

And Iggy is NOT blind

_Max POV_

_I beat him._ That was the first thing that crossed my mind as I fell back onto the grass, panting. I closed my eyes against the sun and a shadow fell across my face. I opened them and saw a person standing in front of me. I recoiled as the person reached out his hand to help me up.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You don't like being touched." The figure said, removing his hand.

It had a deep voice and once I got up I realized it was the boy I raced, and the boy I attacked earlier.

"I'm Fang."

I decided to use sign language to answer seeing if he might understand me. "I'm Max" I signed.

"I know. Good race. You're fast. You should join track?"

"Thanks. You too. I don't know if I want to join though." I signed.

The teacher blew her whistle, signaling it was time to change and I left him with a wave. I left the gym and went to lunch. I sat alone for the first little bit and then Fang, who was sitting with some other people, waved me over to his table. I grabbed my lunch and sat in the empty seat by him as I studied everyone else at the table. There was a dark skinned girl with curly hair sitting next to Fang, a strawberry blonde boy that I noticed was blind sitting next to her, a girl with brown hair that I couldn't tell the color of the eyes of as she was looking away, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting next to me.

"Max, this is Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Dylan. Guys, this is Max." He went around the table pointing at each one as he went. Dylan was the one with blonde hair and as Fang said his name there seemed to be a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Cool. You actually speak." I signed and everyone looked at me.

"Shut up Max." He said. "Oh yeah guys Max is mute."

"So, Fang, why is it that you know sign?" I looked at him curiously.

"Because I can." He stated.

Nudge gave him a look. "We had to learn in 8th grade. Except I forgot most of it. I don't do to well in classes that isn't dealing with computers. I may not look like it but I can hack almost anything. At 12 I hacked into the FBI database for no reason and they didn't suspect a thing. It was so cool. Oh! You know what else is cool? Ice cream! It's so soft and creamy and yummy. Especially Rocky Road. Chocolate's amazing too. And so is Sherbet. Oh! And coo-" She was cut of by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

A second later he pulled away. "Eww! Ew! Ew! Ew! She licked me!"

I smirked and bit into my chicken taco.

I finished eating and looked at the other girls' half eaten plates. "Are you going to finish that?" I asked Ella, who had stopped eating a couple minutes before.

"No." She said and handed it to me. I ate the rest of her food and almost jumped 5 feet into the air when I heard a voice come up behind me.

"Hey, Fangy-poo." A girl with red hair, a black and pink miniskirt that you could see her thong it was so short, a pink spaghetti strap tank top that was 3 sizes too small with a black short sleeved half jacket that did nothing to cover her boobs and the hicky she was trying to hide, and black 5 inch heels. She rubbed up against Fang and tried to seduce him with what I thought was supposed to be a sexy voice but was just made me want to gag.

"Lissa." He said formally and strained.

"How about you ditch these losers and come sit next to me. I can give you the time of your life, unlike this whore." She said, nodding down at me.

No one calls Maximum Ride a whore a gets away with it and so I did the only logical thing. I punched her.

There was a satisfying crack and blood shot out of her nose. I smiled at the sound of her nose breaking and She started screaming at me.

"What the hell! You Bitch! I just got this nose and you destroyed it! Mark my words you're going to pay!" Tears were falling down her face.

She tried to slap me but I caught her wrist midswing and twisted it slightly. I let her pull out of my grip and smirked.

"Hey, Lissa. You got a little something on your face. Did you know? Just there." Nudge said and gestured to her whole face.

She screamed, frustrated, and stomped off, holding her nose.

Fang gave a small smile and the others burst out laughing.

There was a beep as the intercom came on. "Maximum Ride, report to the principal's office immediately." It said.

I got up and felt a hand grab my elbow. I froze and turned my head to see Fang and rose an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to come with and be your translator and a witness?" He asked.

I shrugged and jerked my arm away. I motioned for him to come on as I walked away and heard his very light footsteps behind me.

We walked into the office and I knocked on the principal's door. I heard someone say come in and I walked in and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. Fang sat in the chair next to me and Lissa was nowhere in sight. I smirked as I realized she was probably at the hospital.

"Miss. Ride. I know it is your first day and all but I expect more from the students at this school and we do not tolerate this kind of behavior." The principal, Dean Schultz, said. "To make up for this you will have detention for an hour Wednesday through Friday this week with Mrs. Vanderbilt."

"But sir, Max was just defending her and all of our friends." Fang said and Mr. Schultz looked over as if just noticing Fang for the first time.

"Mr. Griffiths. Why are you here?"

"I'm acting as Max's translator for the moment. She asked me if I would and I kindly said yes." Fang said smoothly.

"Yes. I know of Maximum's little…inconvenience." He stated. "Very well then but the words have to be what she said. No input from the peanut gallery.

"Yes sir." Fang said and I nodded.

"Good."

"I will take the punishment." I signed and Fang looked at me like I was crazy. "He's letting me off easy because I'm the new kid. I'll take it." Fang nodded.

"She said she will take the punishment willingly." He told the principal.

"Good. I will tell Mrs. Vanderbilt that you will be there. For now go to class and finish up the day."

We nodded and left the office right as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

A.P. Euro was one of the worst classes I had to take. It was boring and one of those classes where all the teacher gave you were worksheets and work from the book and never gave the students notes or anything.

Anyway, In combat I beat Fang at fighting and everyone was shocked because apparently he had been the best fighter they had and no one else could.

After combat was study hall and some random kid named Sam took an interest in me. Even giving up the computer. I nodded my thanks and he shrugged like it was no problem even though he had been ferociously typing into Microsoft Word beforehand. He was cute too. Average but cute. He was nice and seemed like he cared for everyone and would stand up for someone that was being bullied. We talked til the end of the day. Well he talked while I typed into Word all my answers and questions. It was fun. I got a normal conversation for once and not be considered the mute new kid that kicks ass.

Anyway once the bell rang I said goodbye and practically ran out of the school, barely stopping at my locker. I was starving and so I headed to the donut place and got 2 dozen donuts. About 6 were filled with jelly, 4 with cream, 5 were glazed, 3 were long johns, 3 were icing covered cinnamon rolls, and the last 3 were chocolate covered.

I was just about to start on my 3rd one when Fang, Iggy, and everyone else walked in.

"Whoa Max. What are you a starving dog? How many donuts are there?" Iggy said, spotting me and loping over. He reached for a donut and I slapped his hand away as he tried to take a cinnamon roll. I smiled at his disappointed face and handed him a jelly filled one. He brightened up and chowed down on it.

"Hey Max." Fang said, walking up to us and I smiled.

"Fang." I signed. "Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Dylan. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for the best donuts in town of course." Dylan answered.

I nodded at his response and gestured for them to sit down with me. I took out the donuts I wanted and gave them the rest. We talked/signed until Ms. Allgood texted me, saying it was time to come home. I waved bye and walked to my truck, driving home and going to bed. The last thought I had was that I might actually like it here.


End file.
